Monster
«'Monster'» es un sencillo de la banda de pop punk y rock alternativo Paramore. Fue lanzado como tal el 7 de junio de 2011, como parte de la banda sonora de la película Transformers: el lado oscuro de la luna. «Monster» fue grabada en marzo de 2011, siendo la primera canción compuesta y grabada sin los hermanos Josh y Zac Farro, después de la polémica salida de estos de Paramore. Antecedentes y composición «Monster» fue anunciada por Hayley Williams, cuando publicó un pedazo de la letra en el sitio web de el Fans Club Oficial de Paramore, junto a otra canción que supuesta mente se llamará «Renegade». Tiempo después, el 2 de junio de 2011, fue publicado a través de la cuenta oficial de FBR en YouTube un vídeo con 30 segundos de la canción, y también fue añadido que la canción estaría disponible para los miembros de Paramore.net el 3 de junio de ese año, pero sería lanzado como sencillo oficial el 7 de junio. La canción recibió una dura crítica por parte de Josh Farro, a quién está dedicada, diciendo que la parte de la canción que dice «Well, now that you're gone, the world is ours» (que en español significa «Bueno, ahora que te has ido el mundo es nuestro») iba en contra de la Biblia, argumentando que en el Mateo 16:26 decía «¿De que le sirve al hombre ganar todo el mundo si pierde su alma?». Contenido La letra es acerca de la salida de Josh Farro y Zac de Paramore, hecho que ocurrió en diciembre de 2010. Principalmente, «Monster» narra el punto de vista de Hayley, Jeremy y Taylor sobre que Josh haya hecho duras declaraciones sobre la banda tras su partida («And come back for the hope that you've stolen» —«volveré por la esperanza que me robaste»—, «But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching» —«pero no soy el villano, a pesar de lo que siempre vas predicando»). Letra Video El video musical de «Monster» fue rodado a mediados de junio de 2011 y fue dirigido por Shane Drake, quien anteriormente trabajó junto a Paramore en anteriores videos. Fue filmado en Linda Vista Hospital, un hospital abandonado en Los Ángeles. El vídeo fue lanzado oficialmente el 18 de julio de 2011, en MTV. Trama El vídeo comienza con los integrantes de Paramore inconscientes y flotanto en el agua, momentos después, Hayley Williams despierta y comienza a cantar, mientras se intercalan imágenes de los miembros de Paramore en una sala de un hospital abandonado. Al llegar al coro, comienzan a tocar sus instrumentos y, mientras Taylor York toca la guitarra, se puede ver salir chispas de los focos del hospital. Finalizado el coro, se ve a Williams sentada en una camilla, y al levantarse comienza a explorar el hospital. También se puede apreciar a Jeremy Davis despertando en un cuarto destruído, y de un momento a otro empiezan a haber fuertes sismos y explociones alrededor de York, Davis y Williams. Estos huyen de las explociones, mientras en otra escena se puede ver al otro Paramore dando fuertes golpes a las paredes mientras tocan la canción, estos golpes provocarían los sismos y explociones. Los miembros de Paramore consiguen reunirse, mientras siguen huyendo, hasta llegar al mismo cuarto donde se encontraban tocando, esta vez sin los otros Paramore. Categoría:Canciones de Singles Categoría:Sencillos de Paramore